Industrial and commercial applications, including pressurized gas installations and processes, are increasingly utilizing gas leak sensors to detect gas leaks. However, conventional gas leak sensor designs cannot sufficiently prevent flame spread between components of the gas leak sensor, such as sensing and processing circuitry, easily and cost-effectively. Further, conventional gas leak sensors with sealed feedthrough designs are often too large for many applications.
Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with conventional gas leak sensors. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present disclosure, many examples of which are described in detail herein.